Fiesty Little Kitten
by ElizabethMK99
Summary: What happens when Katniss accidentaly changes the channel when her and Peeta are watching TV. Set right after the end of MockingJay, don't read if you haven't finished the last book! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! It is a bit OOC.


Title: Fiesty Little Kitten

Book: The Hunger Games

Characters: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark

Rated: M

Summary: What I think happens a short time after the ending of Mokingjay but way before the epilogue. SPOILERS!

I was actually happy for the first time that I could remember in a long time. Peeta was almost back to normal as he could be and I had finally confessed my feelings for him. I knew now that I really did love him, and not Gale. But when I really thought about it, it would have been Peeta all along even for what Gale did to Prim. It still hurts to think about her, but then I run to Peeta and he takes me in his warm embrace and I now that things will be alright.

We were sitting in my house in the Victor's Village in District 12. We were snuggled up in front of the TV in the living room watching the new programs from the Capitol. Plutarch had done his series with the singers but I had declined from it knowing that I could never sing with cameras _and_a huge crowd in my face. And I didn't know enough songs. Besides, I didn't want to be anywhere near the Capitol for a while.

A program had just finished about what was to happen to entertain the people of the Capitol now, and it sounded like they were going to have a huge sporting competition, with people from all the Districts and even the Capitol were competing. They had gotten the idea from some old books apparently that talked about something similar to it called "The Olympics." However it turned out, it would be a lot better than the Hunger Games.

Me and Petta were thinking about going up to bed when, by accident, I changed the channel by sitting on the remote. Usually, this channel was locked during daytime hours since I was still not yet 18. But now, since it was really late at night, I guess it must have come unlocked. On the television, were scantily clad women walking around in sky high heels. Then, as me and Peeta watched, the room they were in darkened and some kind of music with a deep base came on. The women started to slowly strip and run there hands over theire volumptious bodies. I was just about to turn of the set when I glanced over at Peeta.

His eyes were locked on the women. I looked him up and down and realized with a shock that there was a bulge starting to grow in the front of his trousers. As I watched him watching the women, he uncosiously moved his hand down to the ever growing bulge and stroked it once. At the same time that he hissed through his teeth I let out a gasp. He whipped his head around to look at me, confused for a moment. His eyes were a darker bleu than usual. The one other time I had seen them like this was in the arena, on the beach, where we might have gone farther then just kissing. At the sight of his eyes, the same feelings came back, warming up the pit of my stomach and making me rub my legs together, just a tiny bit.

Peeta looked down, ashamed and turned of the tv. "I'm sorry Katniss. I don't know what came over me. Do you want to go to bed?" I just nodded my head, a bit dissapointed, but not wanting to push him.

We made our way upstairs to my bedroom where Peeta turned around and peeled of his shirt, preparing to put his pajamas on. I looked at the hard muscles underneath his skin. Bunching and straining againt the skin lightly as he moved. Watching him, made my lower regions heat up even more and I knew that I would not be able to get to sleep with this feeling trapped inside of me. _Besides,_I thought._ I'll bet he's even more frustrated than I am right now._ So I took a deep breath and gathering my courage, walked over to him and rapped my arms around his body.

He stilled for a moment then he put his own hands on mine that were resting lightly on his stomach. He turned us around and pulled me against his chest. The hug was just sweet and warm, even though I could feel the bulge clearly against my hip. He leaned down and whispered into my ear "I love you Katniss Everdeen," and with that he kissed me on the nose.

So now here would be the perfect time to say something sexy or to whisper something racy in his ear, but the problem is that I am neither. My head was whirling about what I should do or how to ask him to make love to me but the best that I could come up with was hiding my head in his chest and whispering softly "I want you."

"What was that?" he asked me. I looked up into his smiling eyes. I swallowed hard. I wasn't used to revealing myself or my emotions to anybody but Peeta but this was still dificult. "I want you," I repeated staring up into the blue eyes I love so much.

Peeta's eyes widened and we stood there for a moment silently. As the silence became akward, I started to pull away, tears threatning to spill over clouding my vision. "Fine then, apparently you don't want me back!" I spit out and turned around to flee to the bathroom, the feeling of rejection overwhelming everything else. But before I could, a strong arm wrapped around me and pulled me back against his hard chest. I could feel him pressed against me everywhere. Including a certain hard part pressing against my lower back.

I could feel his breath on my ear, and then his teeth and tongue as he nibbled the lobe. The combination made me shiver and the heat in the pit of my stomach flared up. I moaned softly as he tortured my sensitive skin. Then I herd him speak softly in my ear. "Of course I want you back you silly girl!" he gave a gravely chuckle. " I was just surprised is all," he continued. His voice had seemed to drop an octave and the tone made my knees weak. I had never known that a man could make me feel like this. But wait, I think it could only be this man that does. My Peeta, my rock.

He continued his minitrations down to my neck and I tilted my head to give him more access, loving the feeling. He bit softly at a point on my collar bone and the sensation make me moan loudly and my knees woble so that I had to put my full weight against Peeta. He laughed softly. "I think you like that there don't you Kitten?" Instead of the name Kitten making me sound like a child, it made me sound like a was a seductrous. And I loved it.

Before he knew what I was doing, I whipped around and tackled him welding our lips together in a fiery kiss. Peeta picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He squeezed my butt slightly making me gasp and giving him an opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. We both fought for dominace as I ran my hands around his chest, back, and hair as his hands starting pushing up my shirt. I yanked my lips away from his to bring the shirt over my head and toss it somewhere across the room. Peeta stopped for a moment to look at my perky round breats in the plain white bra I was wearing. He looked back up at me and said "Your perfect, Kitten!" before resealing his lips with my own.

Peeta backed us up until he could sit down on the bed. He positioned me so that I was stradling his thighs and he was perfectly level with my breasts. He struggled with the clasp of my bra before releasing the catch and taking it off my arms, tossed it somewhere to accompany my shirt. He just looked at them for a minute before reaching up and pinching my left nipple. He looked up to see my reaction as I hissed in pleasure at the sensation. The nipple grew hard and pointy at his minitrations. Peeta then surprised me by leaning down and taking the nipple into his hot mouth. I cried out and atomaticaly ground down onto Peeta's lap making him groan around my nipple.

I grinned and did it again feeling powerful for a moment. I ground my hips down on him in a circle and he let out a longer groan. I gigled and was about to do it again, when Peeta flipped us over and pinned me to the bed with my two hands in one of his over my head. "Your going to pay for that!" he growled. And with that, he attacked my body.

He tortured me by licking, sucking, and biting at my skin, my breats, dipping his tongue inside my navel, making me moan, whimper and cry out repeatedly at different things he did to different places. When he was at the waistline of my pants, he nuzzled the skin right above it then looked up at me. His bleu eyes were a dark shade of indigo. "I can smell you," he groaned out. At that point I wasn't really surprised since I myself could feel the moisture in beetween my legs building and the coil of need in my stomach winding tighter during his sweet torture.

With that, he undid my belt and pants, and slid them down my legs, touching every inch of skin he could while he was doing it. When he had taken them all the way off, he slowly made his way back up my body, placing hot, open mouthed kisses in beetween my thighs, coming so close to where I wanted him but still not there. "Peeta!" I moaned frantically, squirming underneath him, my now released hands in his blonde hair. "Hmmmm?" he answered back easily, clearly enjoying himself. "I...I want...ohhh!" I tried to speak. He laughed quietly. "I know Kitten, I know." And with that, he slanted his mouth over mine and stroked me over my undies. I meweled loudly but his mouth sucked up the sounds. He then slid a finger inside my panties and he moaned when he found how wet I was.

He ripped his lips and hand away from me at the same time and I moaned loudly at the loss, struggling to sit up and follow him when quick as a snake, he had my panties off of me and his head was in between my legs.

I just had time to thank whoever was up there that I had to have my full body waxed recently for a photo shoot before the next sensations hit me. I positively howled at the feeling of Peeta's tongue playing. Teasing me, sucking me. I wound my hands into his hair holding him in place. The coil in my stomach got tighter and tighter and I was so close but I wanted Peeta to come with me.

"N-ohhhh!" I moaned. My first attempt clearly failed. "Peeta! I want..uhhh..I want you to co...ahhh...mme...with me!" I somehow managed to get the broken message out. "You will the second time Kitten, but first I want to see you." he responded. And then with one last long lick, he locked his lips around my nub and hummed, causing me to fall over the edge.

"_Peeta!_"All I saw was him as I trembled all over. When I closed my eyes, I could feel that he had returned to my lower regions, licking up everything I gave to him, and at the same time, prolonging my high. When I was just about to start coming down, I felt his lips on mine, me being able to taste myself and a sharp, quick pain down below.

As I opened my eyes, I realized that he had made me cum, knowing that I wouldn't be paying that much attention to anything else but the pleasure, then slipped quickly inside of me making the pain of the first time not as bad. He was big, that I could tell easily by the slightly uncomfortable stretching of my walls and he was pretty long to. The pain had pretty much gone as quickly as it had come, and I looked into his eyes.

He leaned down and gave me a long kiss still holding still until I finally couln't take it anymore and starting to shove my hips up into his. He gave a long moan into my mouth as I clenched my walls around him and then he started to move with me.

Bliss. Pure Bliss. We moved together perfectly, taking each other higher and higher. When it started to get hotter and heavier, he sat back on his knees pulling me up with him while staying connected. Grasping my hips, he started to plunge even harder and deeper into me and we both let out gutteral moans. He knew I was getting close, so he started to rub my nub in circles and alternating between grinding into me and thrusting.

"PEETA!" I crie out. I was on fire. It swept throught me and at that moment I felt that I had come from the girl on fire to a blazing woman. Through my whole climax, he continued thrusting but getting clumsier since my walls were clamping down onto him, getting him closer. When he came, I could feel him spray his seed inside of me. He cried out my name and then slumped down onto me.

We both lay there, trying to get our breathing and heart rates back to normal. His head was laying on my chest and he was still inside of me. I started to brush his sweaty hair of off his face and he turned his head to press a kiss in the valley of my breasts before sliding out of me to crawl up and press one to my lips. I craddled his head and poured how much I loved him and how happy I was into that kiss. He pulled away smiling and pressed one more kiss to my forhead before rolling us over so now that it was me laying over him.

I yawned loudly and he laughed lazily, brushing my dark, sweaty bangs back off my face. "Your beautiful Kitten," he says. "And I love you with all my heart." I smile up at him and say "I love you too Peeta." We both lay there silently for a minute before I ask "Where did you learn to do all of that?" Peeta starts laughing and I give him a swat on the chest. "Well what else do you think teenage boys talk about? I learned quite a few things from some of my friends." He laughs at my grimace and he gives me a kiss. "But I think you really did enjoy it didn't you Kitten?" He knows he's right so I growl at him while burrowing myself deeper into his chest. I feel more than hear the rumble of his chuckle.

The last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep is Peeta saying "My fiesty little Kitten, Katniss."


End file.
